User talk:RingManX
RingManX ? Vent Vent: '(ヴァン, ''Van?) is one of the main characters. He is the male protagonist that uses the Biometal's power to defend and attack against Maverick attacks. Vent means "Wind" in French. In Megaman ZX his attitude's quite kind and determined, but reckless, hot-headed and easily volatile. Due to this he got in trouble more often than not (such as when he attacks Prometheus or his Charge in attitude when someone talked about Slither INC.). And moreover, a desire to protect those around him due to him losing his mother, right in front of his eyes. Always Saying "I'll protect everyone!" or "Give me the power to protect everything!" In Zx Advent he shows a more calm, calculating attitude, similar to Giro's(Though traces of his temper can still be noticed as he gets Angry with Ashe Saying "I should finish you off") and his protective attitude is still there. He had a deep bond and respect with Giro Calling him "Boss"("Sempai" In the Japanese Version) and had Sort of Mentor-student relationship with him. 10 years before ZX, Vent went with his mom to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither INC forces repeled them, but Vent's mom was apparently killed. It is said in Vent's story that Purprill was responsible for that merciless crime. Due to this he hates Slither INC. and Serpent, Stating that should they have arrived earlier, his mom would still be alive, This is the main reason for his recklesness; His will to protect what he loves. He is the chosen one for Biometal Model X, and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In the first game Vent fights to defeat Serpent and destroy Model W. In the second game Vent returns as an adult or older teen in Ashe's story, now with longer hair, giving him a strong resemblance to Giro, and he wears his shirt open with an emblem added. He still uses Model ZX and has been destroying Model W's to end the Game of Destiny. He appears to have a much calmer attitude, further alluding to his resemblance to Giro. Vent and Aile also appear together when you recieve "the Chosen Ones" Cipher when you defeat Bauer-CTUUser:Bauer-CTU Excuse me, RingManX. I love that concept of your Megaman 10 so much, I was wondering if my friend JJAPrice15 and I could have permission to use your Megaman 10 Robot Masters for our upcoming project: Megaman & Sonic. May we, please? Morty340 23:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Man, you haven't been on in a while, have you? Too bad you're inactive now. I would've liked to have met you. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hiya, RingManX I am also a Mega Man fan. I played the first 8 Mega Man games and the GBA version of Mega Man 8. I also played all four Mega Man Zero games and the Red Joker version of Mega Man Star Force 3. Below is a list of games I played, complete with whether I beat them or not and why. Mega Man 1- Haven't beaten it yet. Like most people, I am stuck on the Yellow Devil. Fortunately, I'm convinced I'll someday get the hang of his pattern. Mega Man 2- Haven't beaten it yet. It's hard to use the Items in the first Wily level without running out of energy. Mega Man 3- Beaten it. The battle against Gamma was a bit difficult, but I prevailed anyway. Mega Man 4- Haven't beaten it yet. Dr. Cossack's castle has tricky jumps with those enemies that keep on jumping everywhere! Mega Man 5- Haven't beaten it yet. Proto Man's castle is just so hard, what with the tricky disappearing blocks. Mega Man 6- Haven't beaten it yet. Capcom just doesn't know when to quit when it comes to making challenges for the Mega Man games. Mega Man 7- Haven't beaten it yet. The final battle against Wily is a real pain, especially since I keep forgetting to use the freeze cracker, which happens to be his weakness. Mega Man 8- Those stupid jump-and-slide segments are the only things keeping me from beating the first Wily level. Mega Man: The Power Battle- Beaten it. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters- Beaten it. Mega Man and Bass: I made it to Wily as Bass, but he keeps on kicking my butt. As Mega Man, I'm having difficulty beating another Robot Master after finally defeating Cold Man. Mega Man Zero 1- Beaten it. Mega Man Zero 2- Beaten it. Mega Man Zero 3- Beaten it. Wish I made it to the secret boss fight against Phantom. Mega Man Zero 4- Beaten it. Mega Man Star Force 3(Red Joker version)- Haven't beaten it yet. I'm currently trying to find the last part of Joker's key. Mega Man Powered Up- Beaten it on all three difficulties. Wish there were other ways to unlock Roll and Proto Man as playable characters. Most of the challenges are unfairly hard and my PSP doesn't have an Internet connection. '''Mega Man games I wish I played Mega Man X games- I am pretty much interested in all of them, but I really like the first game best(my favorite themes from it are Storm Eagle, Spark Mandrill, Chill Penguin, boss theme, the theme that plays when Zero rescues X and when Zeor dies, and the theme of Sigma's final form) Mega Man Battle Network- Though it's pretty much a lot likeStar Force series, it seems kind of cool. Mega Man Legends- Lots of bosses, and funny cutscenes. Mega Man 9- Features the first female Robot Master Splash Woman, and you can purchase the ability to play as Proto Man. Mega Man 10- I just want to catch up. Also, Proto Man is playable by default and Bass can be purchased as a playable character. Maverick Hunter X- Becuase my favorite X game is the first one, and I really like how well they updated the game's story. Plus, beating the game unlocks an animated film showing the events before the game and the ability to play as Vile. I pretty much like all the Mega Man games, but my favorite is the regular Mega Man most are familiar with. SonofSamhain 14:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Offical MegaMan 10 ATTENTION: Capcom announced MegaMan 10, so this concept is now outdated.